SK8TER BOI
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: A day at the mall, the sound of music, and a group of girls with one blonde against a certain drummer/skater, Piper meets this boy and love sparks. Maka tries to prevent this pairing but falls for another member in the band. Soma and Kiper (My OC x Kid) PART 2 COMING SOON!


**Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**

**Ugg, I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this up on Friday like I ORIGINALLY wanted to! I didn't come up with the idea until like, Sunday and I had NUMEROUS tests that week, so I knew I wouldn't have it done in time. I would've originally had this up Saturday stating that's the day I finished it but where I was staying for the weekend had no internet…. T_T**

**ANYWAY! I'm sorry for all the one's that DID NOT have a date or that special someone to spend V-Day with, I know your pain. I wasn't completely sad since a group of my friends and I hung out but still, It would've been nice to have one of my crushes (cause I have 2) to at least TALK to me! Well, I guess my first one did, but not the way I wanted it to go… L **

**Well, how about instead of listening to me talk about my non-love-life, we talk about this One-Shot I whooped up for you guys! This is mainly a 'Soma' One-Shot but it will have some Kiper (KidxPiper) as well! (Oh PS. Do you like the ship name I created for KidxPiper?)**

**So, enjoy! **

**_(The following One-Shot has _****_nothing_****_to do with the current events of _****'In The End****_._****' ****_I only own my OC's, not any of the Soul Eater characters! If I did that would be really fricking awesome.)_**

Maka walked with her friends down the popping streets of Death City. Groups of adults, teens, and even the occasional smaller group of children.

"Did you guys see Kylee's new uniform," Liz asked and ready to get the gossip started for the group of teens. "I mean, neon green?"

"She looked really bad. Especially since it fit her like a dress." Patti added, taking a sip of her coffee their group picked up at the coffee shop down the street.

"She should've gotten a medium if she wanted something to be baggy," Piper stated, taking a sip of her Jasmin Tea. Tsubaki nodded, Maka chiming in agreement.

"Hey I know, how about we go shopping later and then hang out in the food court," Maka bubbly stated. All the others agreed.

About five minutes into their journey where most teens headed, a blurry shape rolled past Maka, being in the front and causing the others to stop. "Hey, be more careful," she barked, glaring at the shape.

The shape was actually a boy there age, black hair with three lines on one side. His yellow eyes settled on the leader, the beauty of them shining in the sunlight. He crossed his pale arms. "Sorry, I was just skating. Maybe you should look out for us, this is our part of town."

"This isn't _your_ part of town! It's Lord Death's!" Maka smiled at her comeback, a hand going to her hip.

The unknown Skater Boy smiled. "Yes, you're correct. But as Lord Death's _son_, I feel as though I have a right to say it's our part. So if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, his black short sleeved coat that covered his pink t-shirt flowed in the wind behind him being provided from the speed of his skateboard. Piper ducked her head slightly, smiling to herself.

Maka scoffed. "Whatever! Come on, let's go! I hate this part of town anyway!"

The tall building stood yards into the sky, a giant skull being on top and looking over the shoppers of Death City.

"How about we split up and go to different parts of the mall and shop," Tsubaki asked the group, her eyes being on their group leader Maka. She nodded, her arm buckling with Piper who smiled. "I'll go with Piper. Let's all meet back here in twenty!"

The two skipped through the mall, looking at different parts of the building and its shoppers. They giggled when seeing cute boys in groups, smiled at the shop keeper, and tried on different clothes with different patterns and colors.

"Hey Piper, I'm going into this store. They have really nice curtain patterns," Maka said, pointing to the said store. Piper nodded, waving goodbye. She walked into a clothing store for boys, looking for a new sweatshirt.

**(Piper)**

Punk music played throughout the store, Piper secretly taking a liking to it. Piper had a secret, and it was listening to music like this. Sure, she listened to pop music or any other genre her friends listened to when she was around them, but she would always like looking up music above and blasting it on her computer whenever Maka went out for an errand.

There were mostly darker clothing around, which Piper preferred than pink and other girly colors. Heck, she was even wearing colors like that at the moment. Having a gray sweatshirt on that covered her butt-it went down that low- and dark gray skinny jeans and black combat boots being her attire.

She went to a rack mainly hanging sweatshirts. Piper's head went up and down as if she was nodding, but really, she was going with the drum solo, following its beat.

**With hearts and wrists intact**

Piper smiled at the song. She recognized it, being one of the first songs she'd ever heard by Fall Out Boy. She liked their music, feeling as though it set her in a chipper mood, even if some of their songs were partially inappropriate.

Pushing another sweatshirt that she didn't like to the side, she squeaked, a face being right there. Two yellow eyes stared at her, a small smirk threatening to appear.

"What was that for," Piper hoarsely whispered. She didn't like it when people scared her, especially people whose faces just appear in a clothing rack.

"I remembered you being in that blonde girls little 'group' and thought I'd annoy you since she was a little snot, figuring you were the same." The mystery teen stated. Piper crossed her arms remembering him. He was Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. She'd read about him in the school's paper sometimes. He was the son of Shinigami's after all.

"So. Are you here to annoy me or can I leave," she asked rising an eyebrow. Kid smiled. "Well red-."

"Piper, it's Piper," she stated cutting him off. Piper bit her lip after saying her name not once, but _twice_. _Crap, I told him my name! What if Maka finds out?!_

"Okay, _Piper_, I was going to but I could tell from you rocking out over there that you actually like this kind of music," Kid retorted. Piper blushed. _He was watching her?_

Clearing her throat she looked for any words. ANY! But sadly she couldn't find them. Kid saw her hesitation, but wanted to keep talking to the girl. "So, are you obsessed with sweatshirts or something," Kid asked now, trying to be cool and act bored. Piper perked up, causing his guard to go down. "No," she shyly stated, "I just- Wait! Why should I tell you," she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

_Damnit!_ Kid thought. _Why won't she let me talk to her without being so damn defensive? Maybe she is a little snob. She could, but then again she seems so, different. Plus, she does look really cute when she's all worked up like she is._

"Maybe because I want to get to know you," He slyly stated, both of his hands grasping the pole on top of the rack of sweatshirts. He leaned slightly in, being about five inches from Piper's face.

Piper showed no retaliation to his sudden move, giving Kid the signal that he was still in the clear, even if her eyes were still narrowed at him. She looked sideways. Death, Kid hoped she was blushing!

"That's nice and all," she started off. Kid's eyes slightly widened. This wasn't going in the right direction, "But, why would you remember _me_ out of all the other girls I was with?"

Kid was confused. Out of all the questions, why that one? "Maybe because you seemed different than the others. I mean, here you are rocking out to Fall Out Boy, right?"

Biting her lip again, she stared at him. "Well, you want to, I don't know, hang out?"

Kid smiled in delight. He wanted nothing more from the ginger. Piper took that as a yes as they walked around the store.

"So you never did answer my question. Why are you so obsessed with sweatshirts," He asked with both hands in his pocket. She smiled looking up at him since she was only up to his chin. "Like I said, I'm not _obsessed_, I just like wearing them." Both of her hands went behind her back. She didn't like being next to a boy she wasn't in a relationship with and had her hands next to his. It didn't seem right.

"Okay, why do you like wearing them," Kid asked rolling his eyes. He couldn't make any progress on getting to know her, could he? When Kid looked down to see her face, he just saw her looking at her shoes. "Because I don't like showing off what I have, body wise, I mean."

The young Reaper quirked an eyebrow. "Why? I bet you have an adorable body," he stated. She looked away. "Well, how can you tell," she asked, now looking back at her interrogator in skepticism. "Sorry bud, but you're not going to get lucky tonight. Not with me at least!"

Kid wanted to laugh at how straight forward she made it. She was so fricking adorable! "I know, but take off your sweatshirt. You're wearing a tank top, right?"

Slightly nodding he stared at her. Not her chest, but into her eyes. How is it that he could talk so easy about her body but not look at it?

They held each other's stares. Piper's eyes were sad looking, making it an icy blue Kid wanted to keep in his mind forever.

"Hey," Kid suddenly spoke but still having his eyes on Piper's, "why do you hang out with that blonde know it all?"

Piper's eyes widened then broke the stare to Kid's devastation. "Because she took me in when no one else would. I was the new kid, and she was the only person that was nice to me. We became best friends and I moved in with her."

Kid blinked. "What about the other girls you were with?"

Piper smiled. "Maka introduced me to them when I became comfortable around her."

A silence went around them. Kid whistled to himself when Piper looked up to him. She started singing with his whistling.

"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk-!"

"But you don't do ballet," Kid cut in. Piper pushed him lightly. "Shut up and join me." Piper continued while Kid patted his hip to the song. "He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well."

Kid sang now. "All of her friends stuck up there nose, they had a-!"

"Problem with his baggy clothes he doesn't have," Piper questioned. Kid shook his head. "He was a Sk8ter Boi, she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her!"

"She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space! She needed to come back down to Earth," Kid sang after, smiling.

He paused.

Without hesitation, or a signal, he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back, but his hands tightly grabbed her arms, keeping her in place. After a moment of just a kiss, Piper and Kid increased in the show of affection, both of their mouths moving in unison.

"Piper!"

Pulling back completely with open eyes, she looked to her right, seeing Maka in the doorway, shock and anger on her face. Completely going a whole step back she put her hands up in innocence. "Maka, let me explain!"

Maka shook her head, running up to Piper and hugging her. As she did this she put Piper behind her, her green eyes staring so hard at a bored Kid, her eyes could burn through his skull. "What the hell were you doing to her?!"

Kid's mouth went open while smiling. "_Seriously_?! Um, listen. We were hanging out and I was into her, she felt the same way about-!"

"Bullshit! You totally grabbed her! I saw it all! Pervert!" As Maka yelled that out she grabbed Pipers hand and dragged her out. Piper looked behind her to see an annoyed Death the Kid standing in the same spot. She mouthed an 'I'm Sorry' and was dragged out of the store until Maka stopped five minutes into fleeing.

**(Maka)**

"Are you okay Piper? I saw how he grabbed you! I can report him for you," she exclaimed while putting both hands on the gingers shoulders. When they first stopped, Piper's face was comforting and partially sad, but as her friend spoke, it became one of anger. "Seriously Maka? He didn't grab me! Hell, I wanted to grab _him_!"

Moving her shoulders violently, Piper backed away quickly, turning and walking off. Maka dipped her head in sadness, but paid attention as her friend yelled more words. "Oh, and Maka! I didn't mean shoulders either!"

The blonde's eyes slightly widened. She'd never heard her friend say anything like that. She was acting slightly different, almost rebellious. But why? Piper was 16, a year older than Maka even if she was half an inch taller than her.

Sighing, Maka journeyed through the mall, trying to get Piper off her mind. Checking her phone she had seven minutes to get back to get back to the rest of the girls.

Was Maka being a control freak? Was Piper really _that_ unhappy with their friendship?

Maka shook her head. "Course not. We're best friends," she mumbled to herself.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."

Maka suddenly stopped. Who was singing?

Turning her head in all directions, her eyes met a sign. "Deadly Melodies," she questioned. Never hearing of the place, she went in, where more of the voice was heard.

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial."

He continued as Maka walked around past drums, basses, pianos, and electric guitar. A man followed her along with three women, two children and a teenager as well following her lead. In the acoustic guitar section of the music store, a boy about her age or a year older strummed a creamed guitar. "It was worth all the while! It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."

Strumming quicker but steadily, two women came through the crowd, violins in hand. The bow went to the strings as they moved in unison, the piece of music being put in harmony. His face was in a dreamy state, almost as if he was in a different world. Maka saw how his white hair shined from the light above him, that particular hair being put back in a black headband. A boy wearing a headband though?

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life." More strumming from the guitar and more of the violin moving at a slow pace. The guitarist had a blue long sleeve on, the sleeves being a darker blue than the baby blue shirt itself.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life." The guitar continued for the last few seconds until it strummed for a final time, the song being put to rest.

Gasping, the boy opened his eyes, ruby ones meting the crowd's applause. At first he was shocked by the crowd, but eventually smiled, sharp teeth sparkling like snow. Once his eyes set on Maka, he smiled even brighter. Looking around for a quick second, she looked back at the ruby eyed boy, her index finger pointing to herself.

As the crowd became few individuals, the guitarist set the guitar on a stand, walking over to her, black pants shuffling with his long legs.

"Did you like the song," he asked, his voice being deep like when he sang. Gulping she nodded her head quickly. A strand of blonde hair went across her face as she grabbed her elbow behind her, her arms bare from wearing her 'buffalo' tank top and shorts, white 'TOMS' completing the outfit.

Grinning, the boy reached out. At first Maka pulled back, unsure to what he was doing. Taking his thumb, he pushed the strand to the side, exposing her face her long golden hair that was now down covered. "Names Soul," he spoke softly, shoving both his hands into his pockets.

Her face burning from the sudden gesture, Maka nodded. An awkward silence went through the two. "Maka," she spoke, almost as if she was just learning her name for the first time. Soul laughed to himself, putting out a hand Maka warily shook.

"Maka, huh? I like that name."

Soul grinned. Maka's heart was racing. Is this how Piper felt with Lord Death's punk son? Was that why Piper snapped at her like that?

"So. Since you're my biggest fan, you want to get an ice-cream or something," He asked. Maka choked out a 'yes.' Soul grinned even more as the two went towards the food court.

On the way to the food court, they talked about their likes and dislikes, when their birthdays were, and, to Maka's delight, their relationship status. Maka thought she saw a small smile from Soul once she announced her being single, but she didn't say anything.

As they entered the food court, there was a crowd around three tables, the one on the left having a drum set with Lord Death's skulled face on it, microphone added on, the middle having a microphone mainly, and finally to the right a white glossy electric guitar hooked up to an amplifier with, yes, _another_ microphone. Cutting through the surrounding crowd, Maka once again stood in front of a crowd, Soul at her side.

On one of the tables, a boy with turquoise hair stood proudly on top of the orange surface. When he spoke into the microphone for the first time, it screeched throughout the crowds ears, all of them wincing and grabbing the part that was about to go deaf. He screamed into the microphone which didn't help, at all! "HELLO DEATH CITY!"

Looking into the crowd, the turquoise boy's mouth went into a small 'o' shape, the mouth quickly expanding into a smile. "Hey Soul," the boy said into the microphone so everyone could hear, "come on up!"

Maka had to catch her breath. _Her Soul_? Actually- Wait! They weren't dating! Why was she calling him hers?!

Soul turned to Maka and smiled. "You want up to?"

Quickly shaking her head he shrugged, getting onto the table on the right. Soul's friend scanned the crowd again until he pointed South-West at the edge of the crowd.

"Kid! Come on up!"

_Kid? Death the Kid?! Shit, that could mean-_

Maka's suspicions were true. Death the Kid cut through the crowd like a knife, a certain redhead right behind them. Through the numerous people, Maka barely made out the two holding hands. Since Maka was up in front, she saw Lord Death's son turn to her best friend and quickly kiss her. Piper, Her best friend!

Piper smiled as Kid got up to the table with the drums.

Maka looked back at Soul. He smiled, waving his hand. Nothing happened with Maka as she stayed frozen on the spot.

Many people complained behind her, turning out to be the other three friends. Maka turned to look at them, only to see what they were wearing.

Tsubaki was in a black dress, red and pink floral designs decorating it though. Liz was next to her, having on a black crop top and white skinny jeans with holes in them. Finally, Patti stood next to her eldest sister, short and sparkly white short shorts on and a black crop top on, having 'Spencer's' graphitized on in neon colored paint.

"Sorry we're late," Liz spoke with both hands on her hips. "Patti _loved_ Spencer's. Fair warning, _never _go into their back room,_ Ever!_ It's not pretty."

Tsubaki nodded. "Right as we got Patti out, Black*Star gave us a flier about the band performance tonight. It was being held here so we thought it was perfect. He told us to wear black and white but I thought my dress would be an acceptance," she softly spoke grabbing the right side of her dress and slightly pulling it out to look down at it. It did fit her nicely, the hem of it ending just above her knee's.

"Whose Black*Star," Maka asked, crossing her arms. Tsubaki pointed up to the center table, where the turquoise hair boy stood.

"ARE YOU READY?"

The whole crowd screamed, including Maka's group of friends. Maka stood there, her arms still crossed but now her eyes narrowed at Black*Star.

"Guys!"

Maka looked towards Piper who ran over, her face showing excitement and a light dusting of pink. Once she saw Maka's face, it disappeared, thinking the narrowing of eyes was meant for her.

Patti spoke first. "Hey Piper! We were just wondering where you were," Patti raised a hand. Maka mumbled a 'no we weren't' under her breath which Piper heard. The insulted teen didn't look at Maka, but instead her other three friends. "Sorry guys. I was with Kid, the guy on drums," she stopped and looked to the ground, a sheepish look on her face, "we're, kind of dating."

_DATING? SINCE WHEN?! _Maka looked towards Piper in shock, Piper just smiling and scratching the back of her head.

The guitar started playing nice and loudly, filling the whole cafeteria. All three boys on the tables started 'whoah-ing' in unison, until Black*Star took the main melody.

"Even if there's nowhere left to go! I'll take you there, I'll take you there! And if it ever feels like there is nowhere left to turn, I'll take you there, always be there, please take me there!"

Black*Stars voice was the highest, standing out the most while Kid's was second to lowest, Soul's being deep and loud.

"I've watched myself, struggle with this fear of falling down. Cause I see a silhouette of me who is this stranger I've become, with a spending of miracles! Even if there's nowhere left to go, I'll take you there, I'll take you there! And if it ever feels like there is nowhere left to turn, I'll take you there, always be there, please take me there!"

Each time an 'I'll take you there' was said the other two echoed, making it feel like they'd _actually_ take you there. What did that mean?

"And I've lost, myself, I questioned if I had the strength to move, cause I get up and then I fall back down, I look up and there's nobody around, It's quiet and I hate the sound! So quiet, and I hate the sound! How could I let myself come to this? One more drink and then I'll be dismissed, I'm left to walk this world alone, I like it better on my own! For all the things I've done, Who is this man I've become?! Even if there's nowhere left to go, I'll take you there, I'll take you there! And if it ever feels like there is nowhere left to turn, I'll take you there, always be there, please take me there!"

_More 'Whoa-ing' is coming from the crowd than Black*Star himself, but why? What was so exciting about a bunch of screaming you can't even understand?_ Maka thought to herself.

Kid beat the drum equally while Soul plucked each chord on the guitar, building the climax of the song Maka couldn't understand but others could.

Kid then started to sing, his eyes being set on Piper as she stared in awe. "This heart of mine, is all for it. Don't be so ignorant! I, wanna be your best intentions, babe!

The drum sped up like Piper's heart probably was. Oh death, what was going on?!

"Even if there's nowhere left to go," Black*Star sung, Soul and Kid echoing his line, "Even if there's nowhere left to go! I'll take you there, I'll take you there! And if it ever feels like there is nowhere left to turn, I'll take you there, always be there, please take me there! Even if there's nowhere left to go! I'll take you there, I'll take you there! And if it ever feels like there is nowhere left to turn, I'll take you there, always be there, please take me there!"

As the guitar and drums rolled, the crowd exploded into cheering.

Maka stood with her arms crossed, not a word or a single cheer escaping.

The original group of girls waited at the back of the mall, waiting for the guys to come out. After an hour and forty five minutes, all of which Maka described her feelings on the song to the others, they finally escaped.

Piper saw drummer and ran up to him. He opened his arms and picked her up, twirling her one and then kissing her.

"So Kid, since when have you had a girlfriend," Black*Star asked, intrigued by the couples actions. Kid had Piper in his arms still, while she beamed in delight. "Well Star," Kid started, "I met her in the streets this morning and we saw each other again in a store. It's like, _destiny_."

"Jeez Kid, what have you been smoking," Soul asked in a laugh. Piper giggled at her new friends joke while Kid stared his friend, unamused.

"Well can we just go home," Maka stated, annoyed with the whole situation. The annoyance was clear as well, Soul being the only one oblivious to what was happening.

That being the last straw Piper got out of her embrace, crossing her arms and confronting her friend's complaints. "Maka, just have fun! You're being a total killjoy! Why? Just because the day didn't go as planned? Was it because of Kid?"

Maka crossed her arms as well. "No! Yah, he should apologize to me for almost running me over but no, that's not why!"

"THEN WHY?!"

Maka stared at the ground, long and hard. Sick of all the drama, Piper went to Kid, grabbing his hand. "I'll talk to you later," she asked, sadness in her eyes.

He nodded. "Yah. Here's my-."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GIVING HER YOUR NUMBER BECAUSE WE'RE LEAVING," Maka yelled grabbing Piper's wrist and dragging her away. Before she started complaining, Soul stepped in front of Maka before she could escape.

"Maka, are you okay. We can talk back at my-."

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST WANT TO GET INTO MY PANTS! ALL BOYS ARE LIKE THAT! WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT?!"

Walking away with tears coming down her face, Maka and Piper disappeared, Tsubaki apologizing for her actions while Liz and Patti followed suit, comforting their friend.

That was the last time the two groups met.

**Well my loves, THIS WILL BE A TWO-SHOT APPARENTLY!**

**I didn't realize how long this would actually be until, well, I got here. So this is part one apparently. I'm not sure when I'll post the next part but hopefully soon (That is if I don't forget (*_*) )!**

**Don't really like the way I wrote this out, and I'm kind of skeptic about the next chapie as well. Well until then…**

**Have a super awesome day… (-_-)**

**_Songs Mentioned (In order):_**

**I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You) – Fall Out Boy**

**Sk8ter Boi – Avril Lavigne**

**I'll Take You There – Sleeping With Sirens**


End file.
